La vie n'est pas faite pour être juste
by Your-Lady-Bird
Summary: Petite OS très courte sur une Lily troublée et un Severus repentis.


- Evans!

Lily n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. Sentant que les problèmes n'allait pas tarder à venir, elle quitta précipitamment le rebord de fenêtre, qu'elle avait choisi pour lire, pour se diriger vers un groupe de filles qui gloussaient nerveusement depuis deux minutes. La belle rousse savait, par expérience, que ce genre de groupies consistait en la meilleure barrière humaine possible contre James Potter. Comme prévu, la manœuvre fonctionna à la perfection. Le jeune attrapeur de dix-sept ans fut directement assailli par ses fans, une fois de plus. La rouge et or laissa échapper un léger rire cristallin, contente d'avoir pu éviter celui qu'elle considérait comme son pire cauchemar. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle ne réussirait pas à le tenir à l'équart pour toujours. Ces derniers temps, Potter se montrait plus insistant, ce qui exaspérait au plus haut point la Gryffondor.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne le rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'une silhouette se détachait de l'ombre du mur pour se diriger vers elle:

-Lily? Je peux te parler?

-Fiche moi la paix, Rogue.

Severus sembla blessé par la froideur de son ancienne amie, mais il ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant.

-S'il te plait, Lily! Tu sais bien que je regrette ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne le pensais même pas...

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu le regrettes maintenant que je vais te pardonner! Je ne te le répéterai pas, Rogue. Sors de ma vie! Si tu crois que j'ai du temps à perdre avec un petit Mangemors de pacotille, tu te trompes.

Le Serpentard la regarda, sans laisser transgresser aucune émotion. Le jeune homme avait adopté cette réaction car il ne voulait pas que celle qui faisait battre son coeur se rende compte du massacre qu'elle venait de faire en son âme. Prit de cour, il fit ce que tout Serpentard digne de ce nom aurait fait à sa place: tourner le dos au problème et fuir.

-Il ne le nie même plus... murmura la jeune rousse.

Elle resta ainsi quelques instants, ses pensées tournées vers le temps lointain où elle considérait le Serpentard comme son confident, son héros, son ami. Il était le seul qui l'aidait à se sentir normale. Avec lui, elle avait l'impression d'être spéciale, unique. Mais les choses avaient changés, depuis. Elle, Gryffondor. Et lui, Serpentard. Une amitié impossible, empoisonnée par des générations d'haine entre les deux maisons. Elle se souvenait des regards désapprobateurs qui les suivaient lorsqu'ils étaient assis face au lac, faisant leurs devoirs tout en parlant de leurs futurs. Severus, lui, voulait être professeur. Même s'il ne se l'avouerai jamais, Lily avait bien vu la lueur de fierté dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle réussissait un sortilège, après qu'il le lui ait enseigné. Il avait ça dans le sang, et elle ne doutais pas un seul instant de ses capacités pour se faire respecter par les élèves. Enfin, tout cela n'était que passé, nuage brumeux de souvenirs révolus, abolis par des chemins trop différents. Tout avait changé lorsque le vert et argent s'était tourné vers la magie noire. Leur amitié avait basculé lorsqu'il eut l'ambition secrète de devenir Mangemort.

_ இ _

L'esprit ailleurs, Lily ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que ses pas l'avait emmenés devant le portait qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Lorsque la Grosse Dame lui demanda le mot de passe, elle mit un certain avant de répondre "Pantagruélique". Un bourdonnement fort agressa soudainement ses tympans. Lily avait perdu la notion du temps. Elle venait de réaliser que Severus ne pourrait plus jamais être son ami. Mais la jeune rousse n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que, désormais, le serpenatard était dangereux. Elle devait cependant l'accepter.

La vie n'est pas faite pour être juste, il n'y a jamais d'équilibre entre les peines et les joies. L'illusion que s'est faite l'espèce humaine d'un monde meilleur n'est que sottise, doux rêve futile pour trouver en sois la force d'affronter chaque jours la douleur des besoins insatisfaits. Le Paradis n'est qu'une fable inventée et acceptée par notre cerveau pour nous persuader que tout n'est pas vain. Comme si un bonheur éternel pouvait exister! Décidément, pensa la belle rousse, les humains n'ont pas fini de placer chaque jours un peu plus haut le niveau de leur bêtise...


End file.
